Por que todos tienen una primera vez
by aiora-chan
Summary: Kakashi es un amante estepcional, pero no siempre lo fue. Como fue su estreno? y sobre todo, quien lo instruyo. Aqui tenemos los origenes de uno de los amantes mas grandes de Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historìa que escribo y la segunda que la publico aquí. Por su puesto tengo que agradecerle a RutLance-CrystalFairy, sin su ayuda no podría haberlo publicado. Gracias.

Bueno como saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, que para algo tienen su dueño.

Aclaraciones, para una mejor comprension del texto.

-conversacion normal

"pensamientos"

Espero que les guste.

Dos jovenes se encontraban discutiendo, ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu- esclama el mas bajito.

-Por dios, en serio puedes pensar que alguien con la cara de pervertido que tiene kakashi podria haber sido alguna vez uke? Espabila un poco naruto.

-Te digo que al menos una vez a tenido que serlo. Iruka sensei es tan hgombre o mas que kakashi sensei, por lo que seguro que a sido seme en muchas ocasiones!!.- Decia muy indignado

-Espabila un poco dobe, con la actitud y la cara que tiene iruka sensei es el uke perfecto, como TU.- decia, haciendo especial incapie el sus ultimas palabras.

-Sasuke!- recrimino el rubio, con un sonrojo bastante notorio en sus mejillas.

-Que, si sabes que tengo razón- contesto muy arrogante

-Ya se, que te parece si hacemos una apuesta.

-Una apuesta?- repitio el moreno- que clase de apuesta?

-Una en la que demostrare que kakashi sensei tambien a sido uke.

-Y porque tendria que aceptarla? Que ganaria yo?- pregunto, intentando disimular el interes que tenia sobre el tema, pues empezaba a picarle el gusanillo.

-Pues ... que te parece si tu ganases yo fuesse uke para toda la vida.

-Ummm eso me parece bien,pero ya lo eres.

-si, pero no te volveria a insistir con de cambiar los roles nunca jamas.

-Y si fuera yo el que perdiese, que ganarias tu?- pregunto cona algo de temor, esperando que la respuesta no fuese la que el tenia en mente.

-Si perdiese tu, jijiji, yo seria seme tres veces a la semana.

-NO- respondio inmediatamente.

-Jo.- protesto levemente el rubio- Esque acaso , el _Grandioso_ Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo? - intentaba picarle, pues sabia que de esa manera se le nublaria la razon y aceptaria cualquier cosa.

-Yo no tengo miedo DOBE.- contesto algo molesto el Uchiha.

-En tonces no tendras problemas en aceptarla no?

-Claro que no. Ademas estoy muy seguro de nuestros senseis.-" mas te vale que no pierda esa apuesta , o te las veras con migo kakshi" pensaba el moreno.- Pero como vas a hacerlo para averiguarlo?

-Facíl, se lo preguntare a iruka sensei.- y dicho esto salio corriendo a casa de su maestro, ante la mirada aturdida y algo desconfiada del moreno.

-Naruto!, no seas dobe, ve aquí, que acaso no sabes la hora que es?-Pero por mucho que intento detenerlo una vez salio de su ensimismamiento todo fue inutil. No le quedo otra opcion mas que salir corriendo detras de su pareja.

A los pocos minutos de dejar a sasuke, Naruto llego a su destino golpeando la puerta como si la quisiese partir por la mitad.

Dentro del pequeño apartamento un hombre salio corriendo de la cama, destapando en el proceso a su compañero de cama.

-Ya voy, ya voy- decia un molesto Iruka-"solo espero que no seas tu Naruto, por que entonces si que me enfadare con tigo. Mira que despertarme cuando estaba con tan agusto con mi _sensei" _pensaba el moreno mientras abria la puerta.

-Iruka sensei! Menos mal que estaba despierto.

-Claro

-Y si no lo estaba, ya lo despertaste tu dobe- dijo Sasuke, que acababa de llegar.

-Que quieres Naruto- pregunto un poco molesto su sensei

-Etto... es algo muy importante, podriamos pasar- pero antes de que pusieae recibir una respuesta, este ya se encontraba den tro del apartamento.

-Siente como en casa- decia con una gota en la cabeza-" no aprendera modales nunca" pensaba un desalentado Iruka.

Cuando por fin todos se encontraban en el salon, y con unos cafes( pues se nego a prepar ramen a esa hora) cortesia del anfitrion, el mayor decidio que ya hiba siendo hora de averiguar el motivo por el cual le sacaron de su tan idilico momento.

-Nartuo, que era eso tan importante que me tenias que contar, que no as podido esperar a mas adelante?

-Vera, es que tengo que hacerle una pregunta... pero no se si me la contestara- pregunto, poniendo una fingida pose inocente.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras

-De verdad?

-Si, si esta en mi mano te la contestare- contesto de manera cansada.

-Pero... esta seguro que puedo preguntarle lo que sea?- volvio a preguntar.

-De verdad

-Esta seguro

-Que si! Pero que sea rapido- dijo, y se dispuso a darle un trago a su café.

-Vale- dijo muy feliz- Alguna vez... kakashi sensei a sido su uke?- pregunto sientiendo una gran satisfacacion.

-Puajj- fue lo unico que se escucho, pues en ese momento tanto Iruka como Sasuke, que en ese momento se encontraban veviendo escupieron el contenido retenido en sus bocas.

-COMO, COMO SE TE OCURRRE PREGUNTAR ALGO ASI- le recriminaba el moreno muy molesto

-Usted dijo que podia preguntar lo que fuese- realmente su inocente mente no entendia la reaccion de su sensei.

-Pero algo logico, usurantoncachi- por primera vez hablo sasuke-" no pense que tendria el valor, mas bien que fuera tan idiota como para preguntarselo tan directamente" penso el uchiha dando por perdido a Naruto

-Se puede saber que son esos gritos? Y sobre todo se puede saber que haces fuera de la cama Iruka?- acuso Kakashi sorprendiendo a todos, y generando un gran sonrojo en la cara de su amante

-Pues... pues- no era capaz de decirle el motivo de la madrugadora visita de sus ex-alumnos

-Hola – saludo alegremente Naruto- Iruka sensei se molesto por que le pregunte si tu alguna vez fuiste su uke.

Continuara...

Bueno, esto es todo para el primer capitulo, espero que les gustara.

Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencía o demas dejen rew.

AIO.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2. Quien gana la apuesta

Aquella pregunta parecía como si más que molestarle, le divirtiese. También es cierto que esa clase de reacciones solo las podría tener Kakashi Hatake.

-Naruto, por lo que puedo suponer habéis venido asta aquí y habéis sacado a mi Iruka de la cama a esta hora solo para hacer esa pregunta?.

Pues… la verdad es que si- y el pobre chico (n.a: por no decir idiota) seguía sin entender por que a todo el mundo parecía resultarles tan raro.

**-Naruto- ese tono empleado hizo que los otros dos ocupantes del salón se pusieran alerta, parecían conocer el desenlace y no seria bueno para el rubio.**

-Kakashi sensei parece que le esta saliendo un horrible grano en la cara- claro que lo que para el parecía un grano, para el resto estaba bastante claro que eso era la vena que se le hinchaba al peliplateado cuando se le tocaban mucho los huevos- no es bueno hacerse tantas pajas, que para algo tiene a Iruka sensei!!

-…- iba a saltarle encima por lo increíblemente tonto que podía llegar a ser el rubio, pero la ultima parte de la frase le calmo totalmente- Eso es cierto Naruto, pero mi Irukita no se deja hacer tantas veces como yo quisiera.- gimoteo soltando un par de lagrimas de cocodrilo en un intento de ablandar al moreno. Pero lo único que recibió de su parte fue un gran golpe en su cabeza.

Como se te ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas- le reprocho muy cabreado.

-Que?si lo que he dicho es verdad

-Como sigas por ese lado, te quedas a dormir con el perro en el jardín todo lo que queda de invierno.

-Si no tenemos perro, ni jardín… me estas amenazando con echarme- dijo cuando por fin entendìo a lo que se referìa su pareja.

-Vaya, veo que lo vas pillando.

-Etto… si han terminado su charla podrían contestarme la pregunta- pregunto el rubito, se estaba cansando y sobre todo empezaba a tener hambre.

-No- dijo tajantemente Iruka.

-Para que quieres saber Naruto? Esas son cosas privadas que yo te podría…- dejo de hablar en cuanto sintió una enorme aura asesina en donde el juraba que estaba su koi.

-Vera, es que Sasuke y yo hemos hecho una apuesta y si gano yo… Me dejara ser séme!- no podía ocultar la ilusión que le hacia el poder ganar esa apuesta- así que me van a contestar verdad.

-No – volvió a decir el moreno.

-Alguien quiere algo para tomar o comer? -pregunto el mayor mientras que de manera despistada se acercaba a su ex-alumno para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Yo tomare te -respondió Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio que guardaba desde hacia algún rato

-yo también.

-pues yo quiero ramen-soltó muy alegre el rubio tras oír lo que su sensei le había comentado.

A si fue como Kakashi fue a la cocina no sin antes pasar por el baño a coger unas pastillitas sin que nadie le viera.

-Con esto me dejara contar lo que sea ji ji ji ji- decía Kakashi mientras las introducía en el te de su amante. Cuando por fin término de preparar toda la comanda se dirigió al salón, no sin antes asegurarse que las pastillas se habían disuelto correctamente y no dejaban rastro alguno.

Fue colocando cada cosa frente a la persona que lo había solicitado y nuevamente se recargo sobre el sofá. Cada uno se tomaba su pedido tranquilamente mientras que disimuladamente Iruka cambiaba de tema, teniendo la pequeña esperanza de que por fin su rubio alumno se le olvidara el motivo de su visita.

-Y bien chicos, que tal van con las misiones? Ahora que son jounins espero que no tengan ningún problema. (n.a.: se me olvido comentar la edad de Naruto y Sasuke, pues bien tienen 18 años y como bien a dicho Iruka ya son jounins)

-Claro que no tenemos problemas- se indigno el rubio- terminamos todas las misiones con gran éxito. O acaso no se fía de nosotros?.- pregunto

-Claro que me fió aaahhh- bostezó sin poder terminar la frase.

-Parece que estas cansado- recalcaba lo obvio el mayor, intentando que la sonrisa que llevaba dibujada bajo la mascara no se vislumbra.

-Eso pasa por no dejarle dormir lo suficiente por las noches- soltó de manera mordaz el uchiha.

-Si verdad, es que me gusta demasiado verle esa carita por las noches, mañanas, tardes…

-Vale, vale te hemos pillado, te gusta demasiado follarte a nuestro sensei- dijo el moreno de forma cansada. Ante este comentario el aludido se sonrojo de tal manera que era imposible distinguirlo de la tapicería del sofá (n.a.: que para el que no lo aya cogido es roja)

-Pues si. Se ve realmente lindo.- dijo mostrando un ojito muy feliz.

-Tu sigue por ahí, y terminaras durmiendo con Gai el resto de tu vida, y te aseguro que no será larga.- Ahora parecía como si la vena de Kakashi se hubiera mudado de frente.

-Lo sieeentoooo- dijo sin ningún convencimiento – bueno chicos será mejor que lo dejemos ya, parece que mi koi esta muy cansado y le convendría descansar-comento al ver el tercer bostezo de su pareja en apenas un minuto.

-Si ya nos vamos- se levanto guiñando un ojo a su cómplice. Este gesto paso desapercibo para el agotado profesor, pero no para un moreno que siempre permanecía atento a todos los movimientos del rubio.

Y tal como dijeron se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, no sin antes girarse para despedirse de sus Senseis una ultima vez.

Fue entonces cuando comprobaron que el mas joven de sus senseis yacía dormido en brazos de su amante mientras este les hacia señas para que volviesen a entrar, enseñando esta vez una sonrisa bajo la mascara, la sonrisa del trabajo bien hecho.

Ambos alumnos volvieron a sus anteriores posiciones mientras que el mayor dejaba sobre la cama a un dormido ( n.a.: dormido?. A eso yo lo llamo drogado) Iruka

En el salón los jóvenes esperaban tranquilamente a su sensei mientras cada uno se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

Pensamiento Naruto:

_-Bien, me lo va a contar y encima a dicho que con detalles. Y seguro que ha sido uke, con la cara que a puesto Iruka, no me cabe duda, ji ji ji._

_Pobre Sasuke me da pena, pensar que en algun momento hubiese tenido la esperanza de que yo perdiese la apuesta. Que iluso puede llegar a ser, pero se ve tan mono a si de confiado._

Pensamiento Sasuke

_Solo espero que no me vaya a salir con ninguna cosa rara. Como pierda la apuesta juro que me lo cargo, no mejor le digo a Iruka sensei y que el se encargue, seguro que ganas no le faltaran._

_Lo que si es cierto es que me voy a divertir mucho con mi zorrito, se las voy hacer pasar mal. Se arrepentirá se haberme echo esa apuesta. No le dejare levantarse de la cama en una semana, Claro que con lo fuerte que le voy a dar tampoco podrá. Ji ji ji._

El pensamiento de ambos era acompañado por unos cambios bruscos en sus caras y de unas risas que perfectamente podrían haberse sacado del malcomió. Pero ellos no se daban cuenta, El único que si se daba cuenta era un hombre que estaba recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta.

-Bueno, siento interrumpirles en sus reflexiones sobre astrofísica, pero me parece que se quedaron para escuchar una explicación no?.- pregunto en forma burlona

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, que quieren saber exactamente?. Sobre quien es el uke en nuestra relación o solo si yo e sido uke alguna vez?

-Lo que realmente me, digo, nos interesa saber es si a sido uke alguna vez. Pero si nos quiere dar detalles como ese no me, digo, nos importa- el rubio estaba bastante nervioso, pronto podría dar con el ganador de aquella apuesta.

- La verdad…-hizo una pausa, como en los culebrones para intentar desesperar un poco mas a los jóvenes, sobretodo a cierto joven que empezaba a sentirse algo molesto o quizás fuera que se empezaba a preocupar por el hecho de perder- la verdad es que… si que e sido uke, es mas yo soy el uke en esta relación. Pocas veces por no decir poquísimas veces le permito a mi Iruka serlo. Es demasiado bueno como séme para desperdiciarlo.- Ante aquel comentario las reacciones de los dos menores fueron bien distintas. Así como el rubio daba saltos de alegría mientras corría por el salón gritando cosas como "Gané" o "Si, por fin seré séme", el moreno tuvo una reacción muy distinta. Sus ojos se abrieron pareciendo que se le fueran a salir de sus orbitas, mientras que interiormente un gran sentimiento de odio e instinto asesino empezó a dominarlo- Sasuke, no hace falta que te pongas así, menuda cara as puesto. Ni que hubieses visto a tu hermanito. Sasuke, Sasuke, reacciona- intentaba hacerle espabilar pues parecía en estado de shock. Aunque si hubiese sabido como iba a reaccionar, de seguro que lo hubiese atado y arrojado al fondo de un puente con los pies cubiertos en cemento-Sasuke, Sasuke ,no por favor, eso no, no lo hagaaas…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el ultimo capitulo, esto a sido todo por ahora. Espero que les gustara, y si quieren que ponga como Sasuke paga, pues me lo dice y lo are.

Disclamer: los personages no son mios, son de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los utilizo.

Capitulo3.

-No Sasuke, no lo hagas... por favor.- suplicaba al ver al moreno hacer unos sellos que conocia perfectamente.

Pero el moreno no le hacìa ningùn caso, seguìa formando sellos con sus manos hasta que realizo todos los que necesitaba.

-Katon Gokakyu no jutsu -se escucho,y una enorme bola de fuego salió de su boca en dirección a la estanteria que se encontraba en frente suyo.

-NOOOOO... mi coleccioón de itsa itsa paradaise.- el mayor comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada, para enfrentarse al uchiha.- Mala persona, que as hecho? todo esto por haver sido uke? vete a la mierda Sasuke.

-Encima te enfadas- (N.A. no si te parece se echa a reir y te da unas palmaditas en la espalda) una vena bien marcada era testigo de su mala leche.- Tú, pervertido de mierda, esque ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso bíen? era tan difil follarte tu a Iruka sensei en vez de que te follase él a tí?. Ahora yo tendré que serlo por tu puñetera culpa. Esto no te lo...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una gran carcajada se escucho en toda la sala. Giro asta hallar al responsable y se sorprendió al ver que era su sensei el que se reia de ese modo- Pero que?

-Jajajaja.- se reia su maestro.

-Que coño te pasa ahora?

-Teniendo a Iruka de pareja y sabiendo el genio que se gasta, no pensarias que dejaria algo tan importante a la vista verdad? Esos tan solo son copias, los autenteicos los tengo bien guardados- le explicaba a un moreno muy confundido- esque Iruka tambien tiene esa mania.

-Acaso te estas riendo de mi? Hijo de...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayo inconsciente en el suelo. Tras el muchacho aparecio el rubio con los ojos completamente rojos.

-**Joder con el crío, no para, si tampoco es para tanto.**

-Kiubiyu?- pregunto sorprendido el peliplateado.

-**Hola**- dijo en un tono muy sensual- **Hacia mucho que no nos veiamos. Como estas chiquitín**- esto ultimo parecio poner nervioso al otro ya que tenso todo su cuerpo.

-Que Que... Como..

-**Habla bien. Mira así**.- comenzo a mostrarle el kitsune-** Que haces aqui? como as salido?. Ves no es tan difici**l- decía mientras se acercaba mas y mas hacia su presa.

-No. Que as hecho, y por que?- pregunto muy alterado e intentando salir del camino del rubio.

-**Es que ya me estaba tocando los huevos, ademas, tenia ganas de verte**- le dijo muy sujerente.

-Sera mejor que regreses, no es bueno que te encuentre aquí.

-**Te refieres al pobrecito de Iruka**- se le notaba que no le agradaba mucho el moreno- **Por si no te acuerdas, tu mismo le diste unas pastillitas y no despertara asta mañana, no hay de que temer**- poco a poco habia llegado a su destino comenzando a dejar pequeñas caricias por aquel cuello.

-Ahh- gemia Kakashi incapaz de controlarse, pero tenia que hacerlo no queria volver a caer- separate- ordeno- separate o tendre que hablar con sasuke

-**Eso no estaría bien, no no no. Que le dirias luego a tu Irukita, que te dejas te follar por su** **alumno**-respondio ironicamente aunque tuvo que hacer lo que le ordenaron

-Sabes que seria capaz, ya lo intente una vez y en esta ocasion te puedo asegurar que no podrias detenerme- se notaba una mirada segura y llena de determinacion. Aquello hizo que el demonio se tubviese que tomar la amenaza enserio.

-**Deacuerdo. Por el momento dejare que vuelva, pero tambien te prometo que volveremos a** **repetir**- dicho aquello los ojos del rubio vovieron nuevamente a ese tono azul que tan caracteristico era.

-Sensei que paso?- pregunto estrañado al no reconocer la escena que tenia a sus pies- que hace Sasuke en el suelo?

-Nada, solo se desmallo de la emocion.- evito contarle la verdad, pues deveria de dara muchas explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

-Vale, ahora- su sonrisa se ensancho por lo que vendria acontinuacion- me contara lo que prometio no? que pa algo a drogado a Iruka sensei.

-Yo, drogarlo?- dijo con ironia e intentando sonar lo mas inocente posible.- se durmio por que tenia sueño, ayer lo canse mucho y hoy ustedes no le dejaron dormir lo suficiente.

-Si ya, lo que diga. Pero no se desvie del tema y cuenteme- dijo, mas bien ordeno.

-Deacuerdo, pero ten encuenta que te lo cuento para que tengas una idea y no cometas los mismos erroes que hicimos nosotros.

- Veras, hace mucho mucho tiempo, dos jovenes.

_**FLASH BACK**_

En un local (con no muy buena reputacion) de Konoha, dos shinobis estaban tranquilamente veviendo mientras se contaban las anecdotas de sus ultimas misiones.

-Te lo puedes creer, la muy guarra pretendia que me fuera a la cama con ella- decia el ninja moreno.

-Si, me lo creo.- susurro el otro.

-Que digiste ka-chan?.

-Eh, nada nada- se apresuro a decir al darse cuenta de su error- y no me llames asi. Sabes que no me gusta

-Y tu sabes que no me gusta que me mientas. Pero da igual.- sabia perfectamente lo que su amigo habia dicho, pero tambien sabian los dos la disposicion del otro respecto a ese tema.- Y que tal fue tu mision?

-Bien.

-Tú siempre tan elocuente.

-Je je- reía por el comentario, o eso quería hacerle creer- sabes que cuando vengo aquí megusta beber no hablar.

-Eso lo se, pero esque llebamos cuatro botellas de sake y como sigamos a este ritmo, yo desde luego no podre aguantar.

-Oséa que eres un blandito-dijo para picarle.

-Yo no soy ningun blandito, y te lo demuestro cuando quieras- respondío retandolo.

-Bien, pues haber quien aguanta mas- y de ese modo comenzaron a beber como dos quinceañeros en su primer botellon(N.a: eso me recuerda a mi hermano y sus amigos, pobrecitos mira que no saber valorar una buena copa). Despues de algo mas de dos horas y seis botellas mas( de distintos alcoholes) comenzaron una charla algo esclarecedora.

-Es cierto que todabia eres virgen Irukita?- pregunto un muy borracho Kakashi

-Pos si- dijo alegre el moreno- y a mucha honrra.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Si, yo lo digo. Pero, y tú?-pregunto

-Yo que?

-Pue eso, que sieres virgen?- aquella pregunta hizo que el pobre escupiera toda la vevida sobre la cara de su compañero- vaya, veo por esa reaccion que e acertado- sonreia tras su gran descubrimiento.

-Si sueltas una sola palabra al respecto te mato- dijo haciendo presente un aura asesina muy alarmante.

-Je je, no te preocupes, si tampoco pensaba decirlo- se apresuro a asegurar un tanto nervioso- Solo que me estraño, se dicen tantas cosas de tu vida sexual, que no pense que serian falsas.

-Lo que pasa es que no es facil encontrar a alguien con el que practicar- intento jutificarse

-Pero si tias faciles hay a montones, y mas para ti.

-Lo se, pero yo no quiero a una tia yo quiero a un tio, y eso es mas dificil. En Konoha lo que menos abundan son los gays

-Pues yo no estoy lo sufientemente borracho como para ofrecerte mi ayuda- ante tal comentario el mayor se dio cuenta de que Iruka si estaba ya muy pasado de copas, e intentaria sacarle probecho a esa situacion.

-Me estas diciendo que si estubieras mas borraacho me ayudarias?- dijo con la cara mas pervertida de su repertorio.

-Claro, para algo somos amigos no?- el pobre ya ni se acordaba de que clase de ayuda le pedia Kakashi.

-Muy bien, pues a emborracharte mas, tu solo dime cuando es suficiente- Y de ese modo pidio un embudo y unas cuantas botellas del licor mas fuertes que tenian al camareo, que en ese momento pasaba por delante suyo.

* * *

En una de las casas mas alejadas de la aldea, había una accion un poco diferente de las del resto. 

Se podia ver a dos jovenes besandose con desesperación, como si fuera su primer beso. Claro que para uno de ellos lo era, se notaba que ningúno había necho eso en su vida, Pues había una descordinacion enorme, si uno giraba la cara hacia la derecha el otro lo imitaba, lo que llevaba a un choque de cabezas.

-Si yo giro la cara a la derecha tú tíenes que girarla al sentido contrario- intentaba esplicar un moreno dentro de toda la excitación que sentía.

-Hai... hai- contesto el otro entre jadeos para volver a besarse. En esta ocasión si que pudieron besarse de una manera algo mas adecuada. Lentamente uno de ellos intento introducir la lengua en la boca que tenía enfrente, al poco consiguío su obgetivo y comenzo a palpar todo el interior intentando encontrar algo de coperacíon, pero el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero de faena no era la mas propicia, cosa de la que se dio cuenta al poco.

-Itai. No agas eso animal, que mi lengua no se come- díjo enfado despues de alejar esos dientes de su tan preciado musculo.

-Lo siento, pero esque no podia respirar y no te quitabas.

-Y por eso me muerdes? La proxima vez avisa.

-Ya, lo siento Iruka- ronrroneo a la altura del cuello se este, lo que provoco un gran estremeciminento en el. Lentamente empezo a depositar suabes besos y pequeñas lamidas por toda la zona-Veo que esta parte no se me da mal-aclaro al oir los suabes gadeos.

-No, eso esta muy bien.

-Y como sigo ahora "sensei"?- pregunto meloso.

-Eh... eso ya no se, usa tu imaginacion de pervertido, que para algo la tienes.

Y asi fue como kakashi lentamente fue bajando sus caricias, mientras que sus manos intentaban quitar la parte de arriba de la ropa de Iruka. Cuando por fin lo consiguio se lanzo a por los pezones que se descubrieron ante el " si le ago lo que vi en los libros quizas le guste"-penso el mayor comenzando a lamer un pezon mientras el otro era masageado con la mano.

Iruka estaba sobre excitado, mientras sentia como esa zona de su cuerpo recubia una atencion muy especial. Tanto los masages como las succiones se hacian cada vez mas demandantes haciendo gemir mas alto y mas fuerte al que las recibia. Entre tantos gemidos Kakashi se emociono y empezo a ejercer demasiada fuerza, sobre todo con la boca al morder fuertemente.

-Itai, que te as creido, no soy ningun bocata como paraque muerdas de esa forma- aquello le dolio, esa zona estaba muy sensible- Anda quita- dijo empujandole ligeramente- Seras un genio como ninja, pero como amante eres un asco- eso termino de undir al mayor.

Lentamente Umino empezo a tomar las riendas de la situacion, quitando la camisas dede manera sensual, rozando cuanta mas cantidad de piel podia.

-Ahh...- gemia Kakashi, esa siera forma de quitarla y no a toda prisa como lo hizo el.

-Mira y aprende, genio.- dijo iruka mientras se encaminaba hacia los pezones ya algo duros devido a la escitacion. Con una mano comenzo a ejercer una pequeña presion en uno de ellos mientras el otro era humedecido por la lengua de este, que hacia ligeros circulos sobre el. El peli plateado era incapaz de aguantar aquel placer y gemia descontroladamente, aunque tambien estaba algo confundido, pues se suponia que su compañero estaba tan verde o mas que el respecto a estos temas.

-Ahh... Ahh.. Iru... iruka donde Ahhhs aprendido a hacer eso- Pregunto como podia

-Que no me haya acostado con nadie, no significa que no haya echo otras cosas- interrumpio su lavor durante unos segundos. Al poco decidio volver a lo que hacia pues era mas interesante, solo que esta vez cambio de pezon .

-Con quien as echo esto

-no tengo intencion de hablar de esto ahora- y para no darle opcion alguna a revatirle abandono su tarea para seguir con su camino. Bajaba lentamente dejando suaves besos por el abdomen asta llegar al cierre de su pantalon. Comenzo soltando el boton y bajo la cremallera con los dientes. Ese gesto excito mucho a Kakashi haciendole soltar un mayor gemido.

-AAHHH... que pretendes?

-Seguir con las clases, que mas si no.- coloco ambas manos en las caderas y con un par de dedos deslizo suavemente los boxers que le impedian llegar a la meta- Bien en este punto tienes que tener especial cuidado deacuerdo- le comentaba mientras una sonrisa de lujuria se hacia presente en su cara

-Ha... hai- le era demasiado erotico ver a su amor, puesto que para Kakashi el era la persona de la que estaba enamorada, y aunque para el otro no significara lo mismo el pensaba disfrutarlo igualmente- Aahhh- gimio al notar la lengua recorrer ligeramente su hombria. Aquella lengua bajaba y subia de manera tortuosa. Al poco sintio una pequeña presion en su glande cuando la boca se cerro sobre el- Aahhh... si sigue

-Ves esto se logra cuando se hacen las cosas con calma y cuidado

-Sa.. sabes ,,, que la cal...calma no es lo miiioooo- intento hablar, pero se le hacia dificil mas cuando su hombria fue enngullida. Estte ya no pudo resistir mas y tomo la nuca de Iruka para comenzar un ritmo mas adecuado para su necesidad. Al poco tiempo y devido a la inexperinecia se vino con un fuerte gemido en la boca sin avisar-AAAHHHH.

-Tio avisa que no es agradable- decia mientras escupia todo el semen que le entro, pero no pudo evitar tragar algo.

Hatake se relajo e intentaba ecuperar su repiracion normal, mientras pensaba como poder llegar asta el final sin que resultase demasiado traumatico para Su Iruka..

-Bueno creo que la clase termino jijiji- Estaba claro que el alcohol todabia surtia un gran efecto en el, pues estaba totalmente desinivido.

-Bueno etto... todabia queda lo mas importante- decia algo sonrojado (n.a: si señores, Kakashi Hatake se sonrojo, y quien no encontrandose en su situacion. Al menos yo estari todita roja)

-Y que es?- pregunto ingenuo

-Ya sabes el final- y dicho esto se abalanzo sobre el separandole las piernas.

-...- al reaccionar, lo empujo bruscamente sacandoselo de encima- que crees que haces

-Terminar- solto de manera escueta.

-Y acaso piensas que te dejare hacer algo asi- contesto mientras alzaba una ceja- No estoy lo suficientemente borracho como dejarte, ademas, el marica eres tu no yo- ese comentario tan despectivo hizo sentir muy mal al otro.

-No creo que haga falta ponerse asi, ni que me insultes de esa manera.- dijo muy ofendido.

-No te agas que no te pega. No pienso dejar que me folles, el que da las clases a qui soy yo (n.a: yo tambien quiero sensei) se dejo llevar por los besos que recibia.

Lentamente separo las piernas y se posiciono en la entrada de este. Con una mano se masageo la entrepierna para poder ponerla atono, aquello excito de sobre manera a Kakashi e hizo que se distragera un poco, aunque no fue lo suficiente.

-AAHHHH, duele- e intento apartarlo de el, pero lo unico que consiguio fue que el dolor aumentara.

-Lo... lo siento- se disculpo- he sido muy brusco.

-No te preocupes, me as cogido por sorpresa nada mas- mintio, pues no queria que se echara atrás, apesar de que dolio estaba en el cielo.- puedes moverte

Tras aquel permiso Iruka comenzo con suaves movimientos aunque de manera torpe, algunas veces la sacaba tanto que terminaba quedando fuera y al intentar meterla de nuevo no atinaba con el agujero. Otras encambio parecia como si se atascase y era incapaz de de moverla.

Cuando paso algo de tiempo parecia que los movimientos eran normales por lo que aumento el ritmo. Kakashi gemia, aunque los gemidos eran mas apagados que antes. Tras unas cuantas embestidas mas ambos se derramaron.

-Que te parecieron las clases- Pregunto el moreno una vez ambos huieron recuperdo su estado normal.

-...- no sabia que contestar. Estar asi con el le habia gustado, pero el polvo en si, habia sido horrible

-A Sido Horrible- contestaro ambos de manera sincronizada y estallaron en carcajadas.

_**Fin Flash back**_

-Toda la chapa que me as soltado, a sido para contarme algo tan penoso?- preguntaba algo molesto el rubio.

-Si- respondio- pero lo hice para que te sirvirea de orientación y no cometieseis los mismos errores que nosotros.

-Eso, te puedo asegurar que seria muy difil.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero ten encuenta que si a Sasuke no le gusta, no te dejara repetir jamas- dijo e hizo especial incapie en la ultima palabra.

-Pero eso no pasara, por que esa sera la primera de muchas noches jajajaja-. Reia como loco el kitsune. Dicho esto cogio a su amante y despidiendose de su sensei se encamino a su casa.

Mientras en la casa de los mayores.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?- pregunto Kakashi a la sombra que habia tras el.

-Pues mas o menos desde la mitad de la historia- Kakashi se tenso ante eso al recordar las amenazas de su koi.

-Lo as escuchado todo?

-Si, pero no te preocupes que no te castigare que ya as recibido bastante- esto ultimo su compañero no lo entendio.

-A que te refieres?

-Pues a que esas cenizas- dijo señalando los restos la antigua estanteria- si eran tus libros originales. JAJAJAJA

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito callendo desmallado a los pies de un divertido Iruka.

En otra casa de la aldea, un rubio depositaba cuidadosamente a un moreno sobre la cama y empezaba a despertarlo.

-Sasuke, Sasuke- le llamaba suabemente mientras lo acompañaba con ligeros movimientos

-Que quieres dobe?

-Que cumplas tu promresa- dijo alegre- AHORA!.

Sasuke reacciono rapido, no por la orden en si, mas bien por el tono rojizo que tenian los ojos de su dobe. Se puso depie e intento huir pero todo fue en vano, ya que cierto rubio precabido habia sellado completamente el cuarto.

-Vamos Sasuke- ronrroneo muy excitado

-NOOO

Fin.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que lo leyeron, y a los que se molestaron en dejar un comentario.


End file.
